


Submerge

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I apologize in advance, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Ventus has finally woken up. But at what cost?





	Submerge

"...Ven."

_He was drowning. Drowning in the light. The light that had accepted him so easily, yet had no idea of what would happen by doing so._

_...It was reckless. Stupid, even._

_...But he knew, if it were him...he would have done the same exact thing._

"...Ventus."

_The light was warm and welcoming. He didn't know whose it was. All he knew was that this person had a bizarre, unwavering kindness to him. Kindness that he understood all too well, since he was almost the same._

_They really did have a lot in common. He wasn't quite sure if he was partly to blame for that._

"...Ventus, _please."_

_For years he laid dormant. Hidden away from the world, deep within the confines of a friendly stranger's heart. Although, he wasn't quite sure if it had been years. It was difficult to keep track of time in this place. Did it matter if he kept track? It wasn't like he was going to leave anytime soon. As long as he slept, he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Even though...it was quiet. And lonely. And he missed his best friends more than anything. He never stopped wondering if he would see them again._

_Terra. Aqua._

_...It was strange. To want something so desperately, yet be incapable of doing something about it. When was the last time he moved? Took a breath? Saw something aside from plain light and darkness?_

_...The only time he ever did see something...was when the boy almost fell to the darkness. He'd finally seen the face of the person who saved him so long ago. And he helped him in return, of course. The boy had done so much for him already._

_...Sora. That was his name. The boy who looked just like..._

"Wake _up."_

_Something stirred inside him. The sinking sensation of where he rested temporarily came to a halt. He didn't think that was possible. Why was it possible now?_

_"Ven!"_

_Something was happening. What was it?_

_It almost felt like...someone was trying to wake him up._

"Come on. I know you can hear me."

_After all that time of diving, deeper and deeper...he suddenly started to rise. It was unfamiliar. The abrupt change made him uneasy. Now he knew for sure someone was trying to wake him up. But...who? And why?_

"Ven. Please answer me."

_That voice. He knew that voice._

"I'm right here. I came for you, just like I promised."

_...Promise? Someone made a promise to him? He could vaguely recall a few he'd made in the past, but...which one was she talking about?_

_...Wait. Unless it was...did she really...?_

"Ventus."

_He continued to rise, higher and higher. It was her! It was really her! Aqua! She came back for him!_

_His joy was cut off by a thought. Something that made him hesitate just before he reached the surface._

_...What about Sora?_

_"...Open your eyes."_

Unable to stop himself, his eyes opened slowly at her command.

...He was finally... _awake._

****

...Ventus was a bit groggy at first. Aqua's voice was muffled, so he could barely understand a word she was saying. His vision was still coming and going, either fading into black or seeing the blobby form of his friend in front of him. She pulled him into a hug before he could fully process what happened.

...She was...surprisingly cold to the touch.

"Ven! I was so worried!" Aqua tightened her grip on the boy, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I was afraid...that it wouldn't work."

Ventus squeezed his eyes shut a few times, struggling to regain some semblance of focus.

"A...qua...?" he croaked.

"Yes?"

"What's...going on...?"

He felt Aqua shake her head, not losing her hold on him for even a second.

"You're back. That's all that matters."

Ventus let out a small sigh of relief. He peered over Aqua's shoulder, gradually getting a better idea of where he was. It was a solid white room, with glowing chains across the walls.

The Chamber Of Waking. He recognized it from Master Eraqus' books and teachings. All he knew about this room was that it was nearly impossible to find in the castle, whether or not it had been sealed. And speaking of which...

"...Aqua. Where's Master Eraqus and Terra?"

Aqua's arms tensed up.

"Did they come here for me, too? Or is the Master still mad at me?" Ventus lowered his eyes, staring at the polished floor.

"...Maybe Terra's mad at me, too. I've been gone for a while, but I don't know how long..."

"...I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to see me."

"That's not true." Aqua huffed. "We all missed you. But the Master...he..."

Ventus' head perked up.

"What? What happened to the Master?"

Aqua remained silent.

"...Aqua, why won't you tell me?"

"......"

Ventus frowned. He used what little strength he had at the moment to pull away from Aqua and look her right in the eyes. He needed to know the truth, even if it hurt.

"No more secrets. Just say...it..."

Ventus froze, his mouth slightly open mid-sentence. Aqua...she...

...She looked...different. And not in a good way. No wonder she hadn't pulled away. Her hair was as white as snow, the only hint of its original color at the tips. Her now golden eyes were as cold and sharp as ice. He knew those eyes. He knew them all too well. It made his heart ache and his mind fill with horrible thoughts.

Aqua saw the terror in his eyes. He looked just about ready to run. She wouldn't let him do that, but it hurt all the same. She turned her eyes away from him, feeling mildly ashamed.

"You're not Aqua."

His voice was trembling, yet firm. It was clear that he believed what he said. Aqua pressed her fingers against her temple.

"...Master Eraqus is gone."

Ventus' eyes widened in shock. His brows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a grimace.

"...Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't me. It was Terra." Aqua shut her eyes. "He helped Xehanort strike the Master down. But it was an accident."

"...We weren't prepared for what he was planning. He fooled us a-"

"I'm not talking to you."

She opened her eyes, staring at Ventus in confusion. He shook his head and scoffed.

"I'm talking to him. Xehanort." Ventus glared at her.

"I know it was him. It's always him. He's here now, inside of you. He almost did the same to me with my own darkness."

Ventus looked down sadly.

"...But you stopped him, Aqua. You, and Mickey, and that kid named Riku. And Sora, too."

"...I wish...I could've done the same for you."

Aqua smiled bitterly.

"...Xehanort...is always one step ahead of us."

Ventus shrugged. In all honesty, he was scared out of his mind. But it wouldn't help if he showed it.

"...So, what now? Are you going to make me join you?"

Aqua shook her head.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can wait here until they come for you..."

She lifted her hand. Ventus watched as a strange dark portal appeared next to her.

"...Or run. Either way, you have to understand."

Aqua rested her hands on his shoulders, gazing at the boy solemnly.

"From now on, things will never be the same. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be."

Ventus rubbed his arm. "But...but what about..."

Aqua raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear what he had to say. Ventus took a deep breath.

"...What about Sora? What happened to him? If I'm here, that could only mean..."

Aqua stood up without another word. She took a step to the side so he could see past her. Ventus gasped at the sight of a boy's body lying on the ground.

"Sora!" Ventus forced himself out of the seat and crawled over to the body. His legs were still too weak to support him. Once Ventus reached Sora, he started shaking him.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" Ventus winced. "You have to get up!"

Aqua crossed her arms.

"He can't hear you now. Not as he is."

Ventus gritted his teeth, closing his hands into fists.

"...Why." Ventus looked up at her, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why did you have to bring me back?!? Did you know what it would do to him?!"

Ventus grunted in frustration as he pushed himself to get up. His legs wobbled, threatening to give out at any moment. But he refused to give up so easily. Once he managed to stand, he stumbled over to Aqua and slammed his fists against her chest.

"What about his friends?!? What about the people who still need him?!? What about everything that we stood for?!?" Ventus sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Doesn't...any of it matter...?"

Aqua remained stiff, giving Ventus a hard glare.

"...I made my choice. And so did he. You can't change what's already been done."

She glanced at Sora's limp body.

"...He'll come back. He's just sleeping. To bring you back, Sora gave up what he had and you didn't."

"...I'm sorry."

Ventus looked up at her, furious. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had the nerve to tell him all that, then just...apologize for it? No. He couldn't accept that. This was all wrong.

_"He doesn't deserve to go through what I went through."_

**"It's called 'equivalent exchange', idiot. Don't know what you were expecting."**

Ventus' head swiveled towards the door at the sound of a familiar voice. The boy in the mask quietly shut the door behind him. He let out a sinister chuckle. Aqua clenched her hands as the portal beside them closed.

**"Ventus! You look awful. That's to be expected of someone who's been asleep for twelve years, I suppose."**

"Vanitas?!?" Ventus exclaimed. "You're...here? But how???"

 **"Oh, I've been here for a while."** Vanitas laid his back against the wall. **"I even met the so-called 'Hero Of Light' everybody's been raving about. Can't say I was all that impressed."**

Vanitas teleported over to Sora's body. He kicked it lightly.

**"Now look at him. Nothing but a vegetable that should be thrown out like trash. I can see why you two bonded so easily, even though you had no idea about each other."**

"You-!" Ventus took a step forward, but Aqua placed her hand on his chest to stop him. She glowered at Vanitas in irritation.

"You're not supposed to be here."

 **"Too bad, 'Master Aqua'."** Vanitas emphasized the mockery of her name and title with air quotes.

**"I was told by Xehanort himself to come here. He figured you'd try something fishy. Pretty much like how all his other vessels did before you."**

Aqua and Ventus got into fighting stances as Vanitas pulled out his keyblade.

**"...For an old geezer, his premonitions are pretty spot-on."**

"Ven." Aqua created a second portal.

"Go now. This is your last chance."

Ventus looked between Aqua, Vanitas, and the portal. If he stayed, he had no idea what would happen. But if he left...there was no telling what they would do to Aqua. He had to decide...which one was more important.

His life, and his freedom...or his friend.

His eyes fell onto Sora. As unusually still and silent as he was...Ventus could see that faint rising and falling of his chest. Aqua was right. He was sleeping, and there was no telling when he would wake up again. Just like him.

Just like him, when he risked everything.

Just like him, when he did it...for his friends.

Ventus laughed to himself, rubbing his eyes. He was a terrible influence. But if that was the way he and Sora were...that was okay. He wouldn't run. He would face his fate head-on. It was what people like him, and Sora, and even Terra would do. Maybe it wasn't the right way to go about it, but he wasn't about to stop now.

"...No."

Aqua looked at him in alarm.

"What?"

Ventus smiled faintly at her.

"We're friends. You, me, and Terra. I'm not leaving you behind."

A single tear rolled down Aqua's cheek.

"Ven...I..."

Aqua was cut off as a dark bullet struck her in the arm. She bit back a cry and smacked the second one away.

"Aqua!" Ventus turned and bared his teeth at Vanitas, who slowly started making his way towards them.

**"Enough talk. I'll be taking my other half now."**

"Aqua, come on!" Ventus summoned his own keyblade, which had taken the form of Oathkeeper. He looked down at it in confusion for a moment, then shook his head.

"We can take him! It's two against one!"

"Ven, you don't understand." Aqua placed a hand on her chest. "I..."

Ventus looked at her, tilting his head. Aqua averted her eyes.

"...I... _can't."_

He lowered his blade, gazing at her sympathetically. Aqua glanced back, then suddenly gasped.

"Look out!"

He turned his attention back to Vanitas, who almost drove his blade into Ventus' chest. He blocked it and began putting all of his effort into pushing Vanitas back. But the strength of his arms and legs were rapidly failing him as Vanitas pushed back harder.

 **"Why are you always so _stubborn?!?"_** Vanitas growled. **"Just give up already!"**

"No!" Ventus spat. He felt a sudden surge of determination bubbling up inside of him.

"For my friends, I'll never lose...to a guy like _you!"_

Vanitas cried out in agony as Ventus broke through the blade, with two others that had manifested on either side of him. Vanitas flew backwards and hit the wall, then slid down into a crumpled heap. Ventus looked at the two transparent images of light beside him. They looked...exactly like Sora. They disappeared before he could question it any further. He looked over at Aqua and smiled brightly at her.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Aqua nodded silently, a ghost of a smile forming on her mouth. It was quickly replaced by shock when she looked past him. Ventus gave her a perplexed look, when he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. A dark shadow loomed above him. Hesitantly, Ventus glanced back to see who it was.

He dropped his keyblade, staring at the person in awe.

"...Terra?"

His dull yellow eyes fell onto Ventus. A small grin formed on his mouth as he gave the boy a slight nod.

"...Ventus."

Before Ventus could say anything else, he saw his friend's hand rise up...and strike him in the back of his head. The blow knocked him out instantly.

"Ven!"

Xemnas stole a glance at the former keyblade master, rushing over to the unconscious boy. He put his hands behind his back, observing them in silence. Aqua picked up the young boy, checking to see if he was alright. She looked up and scowled at Xemnas.

"...You didn't have to do that."

"You were going to let him _escape."_ Xemnas turned his eyes to Ventus.

"...His strength was returning too quickly. There was no other way."

Aqua scoffed, turning away from him. Xemnas gave her a somewhat sincere smile, which simply seemed unnatural on him.

"Rejoice, Aqua. For you have restored your friend, and the Hero Of Light is no more."

Aqua closed her eyes.

"...He'll come back."

"By then, we will have already won." Xemnas waved his hand dismissively. His expression shifted to a more pensive one.

"...Our offer still stands. Come with us."

Aqua caressed Ventus' hair. She sighed wistfully.

"The answer is still no. You got what you wanted, so take him and leave me be."

"...I don't deserve to be a part of this realm anymore. I'm going back."

Aqua approached Xemnas, gazing at him for a few minutes. She then handed Ventus over to him with a dejected, lifeless look in her eyes. Xemnas bowed his head rigidly.

"...As you wish...old friend."

Xemnas was quiet as Aqua vanished into the darkness, unclear on whether or not she would return. His attention was diverted towards the masked boy's disgruntled groaning. Vanitas pushed himself up, rubbing his neck.

**"Jeez. He really did a number on me. AGAIN. This body is so weak that I can feel it falling apart already."**

Xemnas spun around to face the boy directly. Vanitas tapped his foot impatiently.

**"Yeah, great. You got him. Now hand him over before he wakes up and I disappear a second time."**

Xemnas looked at Ventus with an unreadable expression, then glanced at Sora. Vanitas marched over to the two of them and extended his hand forward. Xemnas set the unconscious boy down with no protest.

 **"Ugh, _finally."_** Vanitas cracked his knuckles. **"I was getting kinda antsy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get myself a sturdier form."**

"Be wary of the light, boy." Xemnas glowered at Vanitas. "...Lest you wish to be consumed by it."

**"Tch. Please. Taking over is a cakewalk. It's not just his body, you know."**

"...Evidently."

Xemnas created a dark corridor, deciding to leave the boy to do whatever he wanted. As he passed through, he felt something trickle down the side of his face. He paused, raising his hand to touch it. Surely enough, it appeared to be a teardrop. It made him smirk.

"...The heart...such a mysterious thing."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been curious of what Ventus' awakening would imply for him and Sora. Here's my attempt at testing a few theories that have been talked about on tumblr and other sites.


End file.
